


Baby, You're A Wreck

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut in the first chapter, Possessiveness, Smut, Thigh sex, Workplace Shennanigans, but its all in the s m u t, considering im writing this, goes from 0-100 real quick, i'll add more tags when i post the next part, jaemin calls renjun some stuffssss, other members are mentioned, renjun knows how to seduce jaemin, there may be fluff, thigh biting, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: a little story about how Renjun and Jaemin's workplace rivalry becomes a bit...heated.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeet yeet  
> im tried but here we go  
> pls forgive editing mistakessss  
> it's prolly gonna be abit crappy cause im tired  
> hoping to have the next part up this weekend :))  
> enjoyyyyyyyyyyy

No one at  _ Neofoods  _ understood the rivalry between the evening-shift worker Renjun and the morning-shift worker Jaemin. Both were college students who happened to go to the same college and had even been accepted into the job during the same week.

Considering all the other workers were much older than them, it was thought that they would get along. 

However, after working one shift together, along with an older worker who was training them, the two of them. did. not. get. along. The worker who trained them, a kind male named Jaehyun, honestly didn’t even know what happened. One minute they were completely fine, then the next minute they were raving insults at each other before finally giving each other the silent treatment. 

From that day on, they worked separate shifts, courtesy of their manager Johnny who had heard of their interaction. Being a busy man, he honestly didn’t have time to get the two to work out whatever was between them, so he just put them on separate shifts and hoped for the best. 

Did that work? No. 

Jaemin worked the morning-shifts every other day with an older male named Taeyong, which worked out for him because he mostly had evening classes. Renjun on the other hand had the closing/evening shift with his coworker Ten, mostly on Tuesdays and Wednesdays and sometimes Saturdays -depending on his college workload. 

Even with being separated, they managed to aggravate each other. How, you ask? Well, when it came to prep work (cutting vegetables, making sauces and soups), the two of them always only made enough to last their own shifts, they never made enough for each other. Whenever they got their work schedules, they always made sure to keep in mind when the other was working, and make sure to make less stuff as possible so that the other had more work to do.

Why didn’t the other workers stop them? Because they found it amusing whenever they ranted about each other. (Taeyong and Ten may or may not have been trying ways to get them together, starting with egging the two of them on to continue their rivalry). 

And of course, mostly out of curiosity, Taeyong and Ten had asked them how their rivalry started, and they got the stupidest answer. They were assuming something dramatic went down. But no. It was just because the both of them had a competitive streak and had bet on who could make the most meals, and both of them happened to get a tie. 

It was the stupidest thing. That’s why Taeyong and Ten continued their own agenda. 

But little did they know, the two could get closer all on their own.

It was a rainy day. Which was surprising since the sky had been clear just an hour before. 

The weather had been nice, not too cold not too hot, so naturally Renjun had gone on a walk to take a break from his class readings. 

He hadn’t noticed the clouds rolling in since he had his headphones in and was staring at the ground for the most part, which meant that when it suddenly started pouring, getting heavier and drenching him, he was caught right in it. He knew his workplace was nearer than his home so he had speedwalked there, hating the feeling of wet, cold clothes sticking to him. 

And when he had opened the transparent doors, bell ringing at the motion, he felt relieved at the warmth engulfing him, the smells of the familiar foods welcoming him. 

What was not welcoming, was Jaemin leaning against the counter. Alone. Staring at him with a smirk, surely about to say something. 

He was right. 

“Look what the storm dragged in; a drenched little kitty.” Jaemin drawled, his arms crossed over his chest, muscles showing through the form fitting green work shirt they all wore. The pants were completely up to them, but the shirt was a dark green one with the name of the store on the back written in white. 

Renjun glared at him, swearing at himself for forgetting that Jaemin was working alone today since Taeyong got sick last minute (they had a work group chat, it made it easier to inform each other). “Yeah, well, this drenched  _ little kitty  _ can kick your fucking ass.” 

Jaemin chuckled. “You should be nice, Renjunnie, I could kick you out, you know?” 

Renjun rolled his eyes, normally he would say something back, but he was too cold to care for the other, shivers racking his body as he tried to figure out what to do. Maybe he could just sit and wait until the storm blew over. 

It seemed as though Jaemin noticed his shivers, observing the other in thought. Renjun turned to him when he heard the other sigh. “Come to the back, I don't have extra pants, but I do have a hoodie I took off that you can change into.”

Renjun blinked at him in surprise. 

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “Follow me before I change my mind.” 

That snapped Renjun out of his shock and he shuffled past the counter, promising mentally to mop the water he was dragging in, following Jaemin into the back, turning the corner to where shelves full of canned foods were kept. It was also a small hang out spot for the workers. 

Sure enough, there was a large dark hoodie hanging on a hook. Renjun, from the shift takeovers he had done, knew that Jaemin most often wore hoodies that were big on him, so the thought of it being bigger on Renjun was tempting -he was craving the warmth it would provide. 

“Here.” Jaemin said, handing him the hoodie. 

“Thanks.” Renjun mumbled, not looking at the other. This was the first time in two months that they were civil to each other, and maybe a bit kind. With that, Renjun turned and headed towards the bathroom. He passed by the windows and saw that the storm didn’t seem to be letting up, now adding thunder and lightning to the mix -a sure sign that no customers would be coming in for a while. Maybe one or two, but not many.

Which also meant Renjun would be stuck inside with Jaemin for the duration of his shift. Wearing his hoodie. 

The hoodie turned out to be so freaking comfortable, and oh gosh it smelt so good -the last statement he immediately shut down. 

Renjun stared at himself in the mirror, liking how the hoodie engulfed him and fell mid thigh, revealing his bare legs since he had taken off his pants. He would rather wear nothing than wear cold damp pants for however long the storm would last. He ruffled his slightly damp hair, sighing when he realized it would turn into a mess from letting it air dry. He grabbed his wet clothes, and left the bathroom, not finding Jaemin at the front. 

He headed past the cash counter, towards the back, in the kitchen-esque area where he found Jaemin opening a blender. From the colour of it, it looked like one of the sauces they usually kept. 

“No one’s gonna come, why are you making extra?” Renjun asked, putting his clothes into a bag he had grabbed from the front. 

“So that the next shift will have enough.” Jaemin answered, writing down the name on the dressing bottle. 

Renjun rolled his eyes. He wasn’t working that evening so of course Jaemin was making sure there was enough prep done for the evening shift. “Did you even make it properly?” 

Jaemin laughed. “That’s precious coming from you, I've tried the dressings you make-” He turned around and cut himself off at Renjun’s appearance as the smaller male leaned against the workstation Jaemin was using. 

Renjun looked at Jaemin questioningly when he didn’t continue his question. “What?” 

“Wh-where’d your pants go?” The other questioned, gulping. 

Renjun glanced down at his legs and shrugged. “I wasn't gonna continue wearing damp pants. It feels weird. Why? Is it bothering you.” the little minx was smirking at him. To make matters worse, he hopped and sat on the counter, crossing his leg over the other, making the hoodie ride up a bit and revealing more skin. 

Jaemin couldn’t look away from the soft, tempting skin. 

Renjun blinked in surprise when the other didn’t answer, he was expecting the other to retort something back, not to get distracted by his actions to the point of going silent. Though the gaze Jaemin was staring with was...intense and made Renjun feel hot. 

Renjun cleared his throat at the last thought, snapping the other out of his daze. 

“Whatever.” Jaemin mumbled, turning back to the blender, he had already poured the sauce into the bottle, but just to be sure it was made properly, he scooped some extra sauce that was left in the blender onto his index finger, though before he could try it, a smaller hand grabbed his wrist and drew his hand into the opposite direction -and suddenly his finger was in Renjun’s mouth, his tongue swirling around it. 

Jaemin went completely still as he watched and felt Renjun suck his finger more than should be necessary -wide eyes staring at him as he did so. Jaemin bit his lip, dragging his finger out of the smaller’s mouth, reveling at the whimper Renjun let out unknowingly. 

See, Renjun may have had the upper hand, but he started something that Jaemin was gonna win, even if it was dangerous. No way was he gonna let Renjun take over him. He roughly grabbed the smaller’s chin with one hand, the other hand coming down to rest on the bare thigh, wrenching Renjun’s legs open so he could place himself between them. Then, he tightened his grip around the soft flesh of Renjun’s thigh, making him exhale shakily. Jaemin traced Renjun’s lip, now salvilated from sucking his finger, with his thumb before shoving it inside. 

“Suck like the good slut you are, Renjunnie.” Jaemin teased with a smirk. That had Renjun accidentally letting out a whine. He couldn’t go against the command -sucking the digit whole, both his hands gripping Jaemin’s wrist. 

Jaemin could feel the smaller’s tongue trace over his thumb, his pants getting tight at the feeling and the sight of Renjun looking so lewd. 

“What a good slut you are, huh. Do you do this with every coworker, Renjunnie? Hmm, are you a whore for everyone?” 

Renjun whimpered, tugging on Jaemin’s shirt to bring him closer, especially when Jaemin pulled out his thumb. Jaemin loved how Renjun had become a little whore for him within seconds, and boy was he gonna have fun with it. 

“Not gonna say anything?” he continued teasing, stroking the smaller’s thigh, allowing Renjun to tug him closer. 

“N-not a whore for anyone else…” Renjun mumbled looking away. 

“Then for me? Me only, right? Look at me and tell me you’re a dumb whore for me, Renjunnie, or else I won’t continue.” Jaemin smirked at the way Renjun’s eyes widened. 

In that moment he knew he won.

He had won the moment he had given his hoodie to the smaller male. 

“Come on, baby, say it.” Jaemin commanded, bringing his tone to take on a stricter edge. 

Renjun shivered and he opened his mouth, staring at the other from under his eyelashes. “I-I’m your dumb whore, Jaemin-” 

“Nu uh, darling, it’s daddy to you.” Jaemin was excited with the hold he had on the smaller. 

Renjun gulped, “I’m y-your dumb whore, d-daddy.” 

With his voice calling him daddy, and the way he bit his wet lips was doing things to Jaemin. But of course, just when things were getting good, he heard the door bell jingle, indicating a customer had come in. 

“Go sit in the back, baby, we’ll continue later.”


	2. Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the rest
> 
> ive only edited it once so there may be mistakes, im soryy!! its 5am T_T brain hurty

***

Renjun was in awe and slightly terrified of how he had submitted so quickly and easily. Now, he sat on his bed, feeling more than uncomfortable because he hadn’t been able to release earlier. 

See, when Jaemin had gone to deal with the customer, Renjun had finally felt like he could breathe. He had come to his senses and kind of...just freaked out and ran out the door, past a bewildered Jaemin. 

Now he was on his bed, mind in overdrive. 

_ Do I like him??? Do I want him?? Does he want me?? _

_ Maybe I can give it a try?? _ His mind went on and settled on maybe trying it out with Jaemin, even if he wasn’t entirely interested. But with the earlier situation, it was clear that there was a higher chance he was interested in Renjun. 

Once his mind had settled, he felt stupid right away for running out. 

But, maybe he could make it up to Jaemin. 

Renjun bit his lip and checked the work schedule on his phone; Jaemin would be working the next morning and Taeyong was still sick….

In an impulsive moment, Renjun dialed Johnny, his manager. 

“Hey! Johnny, I was wondering if I could work tomorrow morning if you haven't found anyone to take Taeyong’s shift yet.” 

The next morning, Renjun woke up panting and wet, having dreamt of Jaemin in a way he hadn’t before, but something that clearly set the mood for his morning. He had cleaned himself off and showered, leaving his hair dry on its own and letting it fluff up in a way that made him look soft. Then he put on Jaemin's hoodie -he was so tempted to wear it to sleep the night before but he didn’t wanna take a chance of dirtying it. 

Along with the hoodie he wore a pastel skater skirt that peeked out the ends of the hodie. It was Renjun’s favourite skirt. 

Since Johnny honestly didn’t care if they wore their uniforms or not as long as they were doing their work properly, Renjun was confident the manager wouldn't mind. Plus he was barely at the store since he had so much to do as the owner of the place. 

With that being said, Renjun had left his home, wearing his boots, and trudgin out into the rain, with an umbrella this time since he still had to walk to work. It was odd for him to leave for work this early in the morning, he wasn’t used to it. 

And he also felt really nervous. 

He was bursting with nervous energy when he had reached the store, inserting the key to unlock it. Since the lights were on inside, he knew Jaemin was already there. Then Renjun re-locked the door; they would only open it when it was time to open the store which was in an hour. 

Renjun walked towards the back, surprised that he couldn’t find Jaemin anywhere. He walked towards the back, turning the corner to where the staff area was. 

He turned the corner, and almost jumped in shock -dropping his umbrella- at Jaemin just standing there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, lazy smirk across his lips. He seemed to be waiting for Renjun, which meant Johnny had told him beforehand who was coming to work with him.

He stared at Renjun, taking his time in checking the smaller out, dragging his gaze up and down appreciatively. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled, and moved towards Renjun, cornering him against the wall. “You run out all flustered, but you come back the next day in  _ such a beautiful outfit _ , what exactly are you trying to do, babe?”

“I-I wasn’t sure yesterday?” Renjun asked more than answered. 

“And now you are?” 

Renjun nodded and grabbed Jaemin’s bigger hand with both of his smaller hands -shakily, leading Jaemin to where he could feel heat pool up. “Touch me please?” 

Jaemin smirked. He caressed Renjun’s inner thigh, softly sliding his hand under the skirt. Renjun grabbed onto the other’s shirt, fisting it as he shut his eyes and let out a sigh. 

“Naughty baby, you’re not wearing anything underneath…” 

Renjun whimpered at that, clearly not being able to speak. 

“Tell me what it is you want babe, use your words.” Jaemin whispered with a smirk, enjoying Renjun’s expression as he felt up the smaller thigh, his other hand resting on Renjun’s thin waist. 

“I-I…” Renjun couldn’t seem to focus -it was almost like he was still sensitive and effected from the day before, clearly waiting for someone to take care of him. 

“Hmm, speak, baby.” Jaemin said and stilled his movements to encourage the other to speak.

Renjun tugged at the other’s hand, trying to bring it closer to his throbbing member. “I want you to touch me, please...daddy.” 

Jaemin smirk widened as he leaned closer and started kissing the smaller’s neck, “Tell me, babe, what did you do yesterday? Weren’t you uncomfortable-” He whispered against Renjun’s ear as he massaged the smaller thigh, fully hiking up his skirt. “Did you touch yourself and think of me?” 

He nipped the smaller’s ear. 

Renjun whimpered, “Y-yes, daddy.” 

Jaemin finally held the smaller’s dick in his hand, to which Renjun let out a hum of content, his grip on the other’s shirt getting tighter. 

“How? Like this?” he said as he moved his hand skillfully against the smaller’s length, slowing his speed to watch how it would affect the boy who was melting underneath his hand. 

Renjun whimpered, eyes shut and mouth falling opened, “y-yes daddy, i-i even dreamed..” he trailed off, the pleasure distracting him.

Jaemin stopped his movements, earning a whine as Renjun opened his wide eyes questioningly, trying to move against the other’s hand, but Jaemin stopped him with the hand against his hip, holding him still against the wall. “What was the dream, baby?” 

Renjun flushed, looking at Jaemin from under his lashes, “of you fucking me.” he said softly. 

Jaemin swore at that, before immediately moving his hand against the smaller’s length again, going faster -catching the smaller off guard who started quivering and clutching Jaemin close, lewd noises coming out from his mouth. 

Jaemin wrapped his arm around the smaller’s waist, leaving rough, messy, wet kisses down the Renjun’s neck, going faster, earning much louder moans as Renjun neared his climax. 

“Daddy,  _ please _ .” Renjun whined. 

Jaemin, encouraged, tightened his grip as he dragged his hand in motions on the smaller’s dick. 

“Cum, baby.” he mumbled against the smaller’s skin, and Renjun came while clinging to the taller male, legs quivering. 

Once Renjun came down from his high, he looked at Jaemin from under his lashes, seemingly calm. “Wanna help daddy…” he looked ready to beg. But Jaemin didn’t need that yet. 

Jaemin smirked as he pushed Renjun onto his knees.

Renjun with shaky hands, unzipped the other’s jeans, pulling them down until he faced the other’s cock. 

Jaemin kept one arm against the wall for support, and the other on Renjun’s head, petting him encouragingly as Renjun carefully took hold of him, flicking his wrist a few times.

Jaemin sighed in content, “you look cute on your knees like that.” He praised -the smaller whimpering at the compliment- and ruffled Renjun’s hair, fingers threading through, using his grip to lead Renjun to get his lips close to the tip. “Come on baby, be a good boy and take it in.” Renjun nodded, too transfixed with his gaze on Jaemins member, salivating as he parted his lips and moved to take in the entire length,

Renjun kept his movements slowly paced, seeming to enjoy as his lips slid back and forth on the member, moan and mewl slipping past his lips. 

“Good boy.” Jaemin hummed, breath staggering. He moaned as Renjun continued, tongue brushing over Jaemin’s tip, making the male twitch. 

Jaemin groaned the smaller’s name as he tightened his grip in his hair. Renjun moved faster, hollowing his cheeks and humming in content -it caused him to choke a bit but he was enjoying it too much. 

“Oh Renjun, you good baby.” Jaemin moaned, quivering as he felt himself near release. “Keep going, babe, yea...you’re doing so well.” 

Renjun shifted in place, loving the compliments he got, whining in response.

“I’m gonna cum, baby, and you’re gonna take it all like a good boy.” Renjun could only hum, impatiently waiting for Jaemin to cum. 

Jaemin pushed his dick in the smaller’s mouth fully and kept the boy in place by the grip on his hair as he came undone, low moan distracting Renjun, almost making him drool at the sound that came out the taller’s mouth. 

Jaemin took a second before letting loose of the smaller’s now messed up hair, lips swollen and eyes blown wide. To Jaemin he looked seductively beautiful. 

“Did I do well, daddy?” Renjun asked, voice worn out a bit. Jaemin looked down at him with a skirt, breathing starting to even out. “You did really good, baby, I'll reward you after work. Daddy promises.” Renjun bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too widely. 

Jaemin was not happy. 

Why?

See, there had been quite a few people coming in when they opened. And all of them.  _ All _ of them, couldn’t stop staring at Renjun. 

And all of them stared at him with lust evident in their eyes. They were quite obvious, though the oblivious male in question did not notice. Thankfully, Renjun’s attention was only and always on Jaemin. In between customers coming, they would make conversation, though mostly Renjun spent those conversations hugging the taller male, being clingy as he could, which Jaemin loved. Jaemin would just affectionately run his hands over the smaller male, admiring the pretty male, ruffling his hair, kissing his cheek. They were being disgustingly adorable. 

And yet, people thought they could have a chance with Renjun, some being confident enough to flirt with him.

And Jaemin understood why; the smaller male looked delicate and soft in the skirt and  _ his  _ hoodie. He was seductive and mouthwatering -and the way he used his mouth, and the sounds he made -these people who openly stared at him wouldn’t ever know. 

Jealousy was a green eyed monster, that caused Jaemin to immediately react. Once the storm had begun brewing outside, and he knew no one would be walking in anytime soon, Jaemin had grabbed Renjun by the hand, startling the smaller, and dragged him to the back. 

Renjun had just observed quietly, his lips unintentionally pouting as he went along with the other. Jaemin grabbed the smaller by the waist and lifted him onto the table. 

Without any warning, he bent down -separating Renjun’s legs- and started attacking the smaller’s soft thighs with his mouth, he pushed the skirt a little back and licked and nipped and sucked every spot he could get. 

Renjun was a moaning mess, his hand in Jaemin’s hair, trying to brace himself but he was quivering and shaking from the sensations. 

Jaemin didn’t stop, and instead of moving towards Renjun’s heat, he went away from it, leaving hickies down til Renjun’s mid thigh, the skin wet with saliva as he did. 

He lifted himself back up when he was satisfied, licking his lips as he stared at Renjun. “Look at you, so affected. Now, these marks are gonna remind people you already belong to someone. Everytime you wear a skirt, I will make these same marks in the same spots so when someone’s gaze finds itself there, they’ll know.” 

Renjun whimpered at that, biting his lip. 

“Now, let's take care of your cute little cock, hmm? I promised you a reward later, but maybe I can give you a reward right now. You just have to beg.” 

That broke something in Renjun, “Daddy, please,  _ please  _ fuck me right now,  _ pelase fuck me in your hoodie _ , I wanna be fucked in my skirt n’ your hoodie,  _ please _ ” he begged, glassy eyes, reaching and tangling his fingers in Jaemin’s shirt, trying to pull the taller close. 

Jaemin smirked, the smaller’s begging was like music to his ears. “That’s good, babe... Get off the table.” 

Renjun followed his command, legs shaky when he slid off the table. 

Jaemin, without wasting a second, pressed against the smaller male, shoving his knee in between the smaller’s legs, at the same time slamming their lips together -causing Renjun to moan into his mouth. He licked into his mouth, making sure to feel every inch of Renjun’s mouth, while his leg rubbed against the smaller’s heat.

Jaemin pulled away and roughly grabbed Renjun’s hips, turning him around, making the boy gasp, pushing his body down against the cold table. With his grip on the boy’s hips, he thrusted and rubbed his clothed dick against the other’s ass. 

Finding pleasure in Renjun’s stuttering moans, Jaemin used his hand to undo his belt, and unzipped himself, letting his throbbing member out. 

Renjun gasped when he felt Jaemin’s strong hand, big and cold, fingering the skin where his skirt ended, feeling up the back of his pale thighs. He grabbed Renjun’s waist with the other hand, pulling him flush against his front so he could lick at the boy’s ear, running his lips down to the back of his neck, sucking at the skin to create more bruises but at his neck this time -where the hoodie fell loose. 

With his free hand, Jaemin hiked the smaller’s skirt up, feeling up the smaller’s ass as he did so. He stroked himself a few times to spread the precum along his dick, before pressing his throbbing member against the smaller male’s ass, letting it slide between his thighs, pressing through the tightness between them. 

Renjun moaned at the pleasure he received through the action, his breathing stuttering when Jaemin reach around and held his hard dick in his hand, stroking him with his hand whilst moving his own cock in between Renjun’s thighs -fucking his thighs. 

Renjun moanded and whined uncontrollably, gripping the edge of the table tightly as Jaemin continued stroking him and fucking his thighs, his other hand sliding under the large hoodie to stroke up his chest, playing with his nipples. 

Renjun was feeling such intense pleasure, he ended up coming with a harsh cry within seconds. He would have fallen against the table if it weren't for Jaemin holding him up, instead he fell back against Jaemin’s chest, as the taller male fucked his quivering thighs, coming himself within the next few seconds with Renjun’s name on his lips. 

He let the smaller male rest against the table as he himself came down from his high. 

He admired the effect caused by him on the smaller male; Renjun was covered in marks, saliva and cum, all of it belonging to Jaemin. 

Jaemin smirked, running his hands against the smaller, who hummed in content at the feeling. “We’ll continue after work.” 

Renjun’s eyes widened. 


End file.
